Hard Secrets
by MusicOfMyMind
Summary: Bernadette Fontaine is the daughter of wealthy business man David Fontaine, shortly after meeting Haytham Kenway at a business partners party, she catches him assassinating one of his targets on accident. Years later, she finds him in Boston, intrigued by her independent and stubborn personality, he vows to find out what about this girl is so fascinating to him. Haytham Kenway/OFC
1. Prequel

AN: I know, the title sounds like a one shot right? well guess what, it's not going to be. That's right! So I'm going to start writing ASAP, so if you want me to keep writing post a review if you like it, hate it, or are partial to it. Your reviews could mean the difference between this not ending or me finishing it.

This is a Haytham Kenway/OC romance going on.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own creativity and OC's, anything else goes to Ubisoft and the masters of the awesome story line of Assassins Creed.

Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a damn good reason, anyone under 17 should not read it under any circumstances. Blood, Violence, and sexual situations are included in this.

Hard Secrets

Chapter One

(December 17, 1808)

It was a cold December morning in 1808, a chilly breeze set across the cobble stone streets of Boston, Massachusetts, chilling the bones of those few out and about. An older woman being lead by a younger male, laying a fur coat across the bench, he sat the slightly winded woman down. "Is their anything else I can do for you Mrs?" the woman, who appeared in her late 40's smiled up at the young man, shaking her head slightly her green eyes looked deep into his blue ones reminding her slightly of her once beloved companion. "No James, You can go tend to the horses, I think I'll be here for a moment longer."

Raising his eyebrows skeptically, but finally resigning, James laid her prized bear fur across her shoulders before doing what the older woman suggested. Looking across the pure virgin snow, the older womens breaths hitched slightly as tears began to form in her eyes. _'Oh my love...'_ she thought sadly, _'why?'_.

A lone snowflake landed on her hand making her look up at the cloudy sky, snow began to pure from the heavens as if a sign from above. Tears began to roll down her cheek smearing her make up as she began to speak "Why did you have to die?"

Reaching into her coat pocket and grabbing the item within, a lone pistol with the initials 'HK' in gold lettering on the handle of the gun. Cocking the pin back, she placed the gun under her chin as her hands slightly shook. Tears rolled down off her chin and onto her fur coat in her lap, "I shall always love you, Haytham."

The pin finally released, the bullet ejected from the barrel of the gun, and her suffering was relinquished.

AN: So, what do you people think? I warned you people this was rated M for a pretty damn good reason, am I right? Also, sorry it's so damn short, I promise to make an extra long one in the next chapter.


	2. 54 Years Ago

Hard Secrets

Chapter 1:

54 years ago

August 4th, 1753

Fall had just began in England, almost exactly like the colonies had. In England in August it begins to rain, more then in the normal summer months, and cold bitter wind begins to move brushing past small and large cities, towns, and landscapes with ease.

Your probably wondering who this story was about am I correct? Her name is Lady Bernadette Rose Fontaine, daughter of Lord David Richard Fontaine, a half French half English business man from the Isle of Wales. She was born on the Isle of Man, off the Lancashire coast in England. Her mother, a maid from London England, gave birth to her months after they had become married.

Bernadette had very few memories of her mother, a frail young woman who had the most beautiful copper hair which she had inherited from her, or so her father had said. He told her once that if Bernadette's mother could have had a twin sister, she would have fit that criteria perfectly.

Sadly shortly after her first birthday, Bernadette's mother developed a fever and died of pneumonia. Five years later, her father married another woman, her name was Angelica Silva. Angelica was a Spanish beauty, dark raven locks, pouty lips, and a figure most woman would kill for. It wasn't hard to figure out she was after her fathers money; the way she would sway her hips side to side, and the sensual way she would draw his attention.

She tried to become Bernadette's friend, but she could see through those dark eyes even at the young age of six, and all she saw was poison and lies.

No matter what Bernadette said against Angelica though, her father never listened. So she became withdrawn, depending on her own skills and knowledge, she escaped into her sanctuary. The library and parlor where her domain, their she could escape life.

And that is exactly where she was at this very moment, reading and expanding her mind the possibilities of a world outside the island. She could basically feel eyes staring in the back of her skull.

Turning her head, her bright green orbs looking into the Spanish woman she tried to avoid if at all possible. Narrowing her eyes at Bernadette, she entered the room and sat across from her, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she looked around the room distastefully.

Looking back at Bernadette, Angelica spoke in her thick Spaniard accent which took her years to learn to understand "Your father and me are going to the mainland this summer" raising my thin eyebrow at this. Bernadette looked into her dark eyes distastefully, seeing she was disliking her company as much as she hated hers.

Setting her book down in her lap with the pages on her skirt, Bernadette spoke in her British accent "And you decided to bring your lonesome self all the way to the parlor room, just to give me that information." Rolling her dark brown eyes, Angelica spoke in more frustration, as if this was tiring in at itself "No estupido_.1_, it means we're going to find you a husband this summer." Ignoring her insult, and was getting tired of Angelica dodging the main point, Bernadette asked "and this bothers you because?" Snorting, Angelica then said "It doesn't bother me _per say_..."

Deciding to throw herself out their for this brainless woman, she finally yelled "Then what the hell do you want!?" looking a little ruffled, Angelica looked into her nails dodging direct eye contact. "David said he wanted to bring you along, as it will be your choice to what man you marry."

A little shocked by the honesty Angelica said, the woman continued regardless of Bernadette's shock. "I just don't understand why we can't find a man here on the island, their are plenty of fine specimen of males here..." Deciding to tune out the rest, Bernadette returned to down at her lap. Leaving the island, her father had built this fortress of a town to keep people out, why let her leave to find a man.

Of course, she would never be alone, a female escort by the name of 'Angelica' would always be there, keeping her virtue pure. _'ridiculous'_ she thought almost sadly, _'Father would never allow me to leave anyway'_.

1. Idiot, Stupid, basically anything to do with the word moron.

_An: Well, that was almost double my first chapter (730 words vs 480 words), the next chapter will be longer 'hopefully'. What do you think? Also, I would like to thank Templar's Creed for reviewing at the same day I posted this story (you get EXTRA brownie points). Review and favorite if you want more, Haytham Kenway 'should' be coming into the mix pretty damn soon. And I'm going to the library today, maybe I'll find some inspiration for my other story there. As they say in Italian, Ciao._


	3. Bad Luck

Hard Secrets

Chapter 2:

Bad Luck

July 14th, 1754

Bernadette knew it was _too_ good to be true, she knew her father would somehow turn this into something she did not want to do. Questions arose and answers where given, and none of the answers where to her liking.

The only good thing that came from this was that she was out of her golden nest, the walls that once where a comfort as a toddler where now a tight noose around her neck. Even now, hundreds of leagues away, she felt the confinement of that place grow looser and looser around her.

But even as one comfort was given, one had to be taken away. Angelica, her stepmother and most despised enemy, now shared the carriage with her and her father. Oblivious to both their discomfort of each other, her father was jolly and happy to be back in the capital for the beginning of the season "What a wonderful day this is!~" his enthusiasm was met with deadly silence.

Batting her beautiful long black lashes, she turned to David and spoke in a sensual manner "Oh Davy-" _'Oh lord...'_ Bernadette thought distastefully. "Can I go to the dress shop this afternoon? I need to get a few new dresses for the party this afternoon at lord Anson's home" _'no you don't, you want to go there to ogle the tailors apprentices'_ thought Bernadette spitefully.

Over the last few months, Bernadette had began to spy on Angelica, shadowing her without her noticing and she became very good at it. She noticed many things, things that her father turned a blind eye too that made Bernadette want to slap him silly for.

Turning to his young wife, David smiled, the corners of his eyes began to show signs of his true age "Why not take Bernadette with you, I'm sure she would love to get a new dress with you." Angelica's face screwed up, as if she ate something very sour. Regaining composure quickly, Angelica turned to me as if to speak against it. _'Good luck with that'_ Bernadette though.

Finally figuring out she wasn't going to help, Angelica turned to David, batting her long lashes as if to change the answer. "But Davy-" Bernadette rolled her eyes, hating that nick name with a passion. David's eyes grew soft "Fine, let's make a deal" sitting up straighter, Angelica patiently waited for the key to the door to getting her way.

"If I give you the money for _two_ new dresses"holding two fingers up for illustration "I want you to take Bernadette to the party with you" David said. Angelica thought about it for a moment, Bernadette silently prayed that she would refuse, to rebuke to the offer. _'But knowing her luck and Angelica's greed'_ Angelica turned to David then and nodded her head, smiling sweetly "Deal".

Four Hours later

As it turned out, Bernadette's luck could not get any worse if it had tried. She was dressed in not only a horribly itchy and heavy dress, but the color did not compliment her red curly hair at all. If her father ever noticed, he did not mention it which she was eternally thankful for. Her yellow puffy dress and white corset made her look and feel just terrible, and her stark white shoes made her want to throw them across the room.

Angelica on the other hand had a dark blue dress and light blue corset to match it, drawing attention to her breasts and figure nicely. Her father wore a nice red overcoat and outfit, with a golden color embroidered into the cuffs of the coat and gold buttons fit the outfit nicely.

Placing the hat on his head, Bernadette's father held out both his elbows for the ladies to grab onto. Angelica grappled on imedietly, slipping her arm through like she had done it a million times, and Bernadette knew she had.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Bernadette's silent refusal was quite obvious to her father and Angelica. Rolling his eyes at his child's stubbornness, David grabbed Angelica's soft hands in his own larger ones and said "We'll meet you out in the carriage" Nodding her head before glaring at Bernadette, she strolled out of the room with grace and elegance but the servants stayed out of her way.

Looking to his only child, David smiled sadly before speaking "What is wrong Birdy?" Narrowing her eyes at her father, Bernadette looked into her fathers gaze only softening a little before she turned to her full rage "Why did you marry that awful woman?"

Looking back towards the door, David looked back to hear before answering "Your well aware why." Narrowing her eyes at him, she spoke with hostility and pure anguish "No father, explain right now why you had to merry that disgusting excuse of a lady."

Sighing, David walked to his child, his beautiful Bernadette. Reaching up to cup her face, he said "You look more like your mother each day; beautiful, fearsome, and so very stubborn." Shifting from foot to foot, she looked up to her father with a softened gaze.

Bernadette repeated the question "Papa, why did you marry her?" Smiling sadly, he looked deep into her green eyes, _'So much like Emily, so much fire and passion'_. Closing his eyes, he looked to the floor in a saddened expression "You know I've been avoiding the question for years for a reason." Raising an eyebrow, she narrowed her green eyes at him "But why father?" a sudden knocking came from behind the door.

Startled by sudden noise, David scrambled to say something "Um, c-come in" The head butler, Simon Colt, an African male who after gaining his freedom decided to become a butler and had began working for her family when Bernadette was just a baby.

"Forgive me sir, but Lady Fontaine is becoming inpatient and is harassing the staff" Simon said, his dark eyes holding an apology in them. Sighing in exasperation, David turned to Bernadette who closed her eyes, shook her head and began to have an exasperated look on her face.

"Tell her we shall be out in but a moment Mr. Colt" Nodding his head, Simon left and shut the door behind him with a reassuring _click_.

Bernadette began walking towards the door, but her father grabbed her shoulder stopping her from moving anymore. He pulled her to a hug, his frame hugging her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him and began to hug him back. He then said "Never forget Birdy, I shall always love you no matter what."

Releasing her, he smiled down at his little girl, his most precious jewel. Patting her shoulder, he held out his elbow for to take. Hiding her amusement, she grabbed his elbow and they left the room together, leaving the conversation to be finished for another time.

_AN: Two and a quarter pages worth of my writing, I hope your satisfied. I'm still at the library writing so I might not post the next chapter til tomorrow or later since I've already got two chapters of this down in one day (throws confetti everywhere). Also, for those who have yet to give me a review, REVIEW NOW! I'm serious, I will not write without reviews, it's the only way to see if anyone likes my garbage. Even if it's just a letter or number, I honestly don't care (maybe just a little) just review my stuff, and if you like it favorite and (or) follow me and (or)the story._

_Another thing, I'm not making any promises yet, but Haytham Kenway 'should' be in the next chapter. Depending on how this story is going to go, I kind of have an ending in mind, It IS sort of plotted out, but I like to tweak the endings to my design if I don't like how it goes. One last thing then I'm going to go start writing more chapters, this story I'm going to try and match up with 'Assassin's Creed III' the game and 'Assassin's Creed Forsaken' the book, but I like to write sometimes with no restrictions, so it's kinda sorta hard having my own style mixed with one of Obisoft and the writer of Forsaken, Oliver Bowden. _

_I don't like muddying up waters and giving Assassin's Creed a bad reputation, it is a really epic saga. For anyone looking into getting into the games, I highly recommend starting at the beginning with Assassin's Creed the first one so it will make sense, I started with Assassins Creed Black Flag or Assassins Creed 4 in the series, and I got lost fairly very quickly in the story line. OK, I'm going to stop before I start rambling about the entire gaming franchise (which I kinda am), I'm shutting up now._


End file.
